Un amor que no se desvanecerá
by Miu26
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Michiru hubiera visto el beso que le da Sailor uranus a Sailor moon. La breve historia se cuenta a través de Michiru. Pd:las letras en cursiva son pensamientos. Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida .


Luego de terminado el horario escolar cada una siguió su camino.  
Daría un concierto dentro de poco por lo que podría enfocarme en ello para calmarme.

Iba de camino a mi apartamento hasta que vi como el príncipe entraba a una pequeña librería asi que aproveche la oportunidad e ingrese en ella, se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual tenia información sobre la academia Mugen.

\- ¿Estás interesado en la Academia Mugen.- Pregunte detrás de él.

Sabia que había llamado su atención, así que se giro.

-El profesor Tomoe, el portavoz de la academia, es muy famoso.- Comente.

Me acerque unos pasos más hacia él.-Aunque lo expulsaron del mundo académico hace mucho.-

-¿Expulsado?- Me miro intrigado.

-Algunos dicen que la Academia Mugen es una escuela para hechiceros ¿Lo sabías?-

Su mirada se torno seria.-Puede ser porque nuestra escuela ha tenido muchos alumnos con talento o tal vez...-

-Disculpa...- Una voz nos saco de nuestra pequeña charla.- Gire mi rostro y me encontré con una muchacha unos años más joven- ¿Eres Michiru Kaoih, la violinista? -Dijo emocionada.

-Si.- Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la muchacha grito emocionada.

Me pidió amablemente si podía darle un autógrafo y por supuesto se lo di, mientras escribía pude notar como el príncipe no apartaba la vista de mi.

Finalmente la muchacha se fue feliz y ambos salimos del lugar.

-¿Tú también eres una de las hechiceras con múltiple talentos?- Pregunto divertido mientras caminábamos.

Solté una pequeña risa.-Hablando de eso, pronto daré un concierto.-Me observaba asombrado.

-Toma, son 2 boletos, ven a verme con alguien.- Clave mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿De verdad? No era necesario.-

-Por favor insisto.-

Finalmente acepto sin antes agradecerme, me despedí y fui rumbo al apartamento, debía alistar todo para el pequeño campamento que se llevaría a cabo por la tarde.

Llegue al apartamento de Haruka, habíamos acordado de ir juntas.

-Esta mala sensación aún sigue.-Toque mi pecho, sin dudarlo y frente a la ausencia de Haruka tome mi espejo, sabia que él me reflejaría lo que estaba provocando este mal estar.

El comenzó a mostrarme a Haruka, estaba transformada por lo que pude ver era de noche, ella de pronto aparece frente a alguien, acaso...

-¿Michiru ya estás aquí?-

La voz de Haruka me tomo desprevenida.

-Si, aquí estoy.-Conteste no muy convencida.

Haruka se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.-¿Sucede algo?-

-No nada, solo estaba alistando mis cosas, ve por las tuyas.-Sonreí fingidamente, ¿acaso aparecerá un enemigo?

-Michiru.-

Suspire, al menos no lucia lastimada más bien su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Michiru.-

Acaso ella ...

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?-

-Te llame dos veces pero no contestabas...parecías ida.-

-Oh,no es nada.-Me separe de ella y tome mi pequeño bolso.

Suspiro molesta.-Siempre te encierras en tu mundo.- Tomo su bolso y la seguí sin decir ni una palabra.

Haruka había decidido que fuéramos allí con su auto.  
Pasaban los minutos pero ninguna omitía palabra alguna.

-Michiru.-Empezó Haruka.-Sabes que cualquier cosa que suceda puedes decírmelo.-Desvió por unos segundos sus ojos del camino y me dedico una pequeña mirada.

-Si lo sé.-La observe por unos segundos, ella era tan perfecta ante mis ojos.

Tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente, me sonroje por aquel gesto.

-Haruka...-

-Dime.-

-¿Tú me quieres no es así?-Detuvo el auto inesperadamente y me miro.

-¿Por qué estas preguntando eso?- Sonaba molesta.

Baje mi mirada arrepentida.

-Michiru, sabes que no solamente te quiero.-Levanto mi rostro con su mano y me beso dulcemente.-Ya no dudes mi sirena.-Asentí sonrojada y puso en marcha el auto.

-Comenzará nuestro campamento anual de cinco días para los nuevos alumnos.- Anunciaba una de las profesoras, a decir verdad este campamento sorpresivo era algo sospechoso.

-Michiru yo iré a las clases de Judo.- Asentí, por lo menos disfrutaríamos lo que podamos, sin embargo, no debíamos bajar la guardia.

-Bien, yo iré a las clases de pintura.-Estaba por irme cuando su mano me detuvo.

-Si algo sucede dímelo.-Asentí.-Tu igual, Haruka.

Las horas fueron pasando y por fin termino el día, en el gran salón donde comeríamos Haruka ya estaba allí, lo sabia por la gran cantidad de chicas que rodeaban una mesa, tome lo que deseaba comer y me dirigí allí.

-Por fin has llegado.-Exclamo feliz.

Les dedique una mirada fría a todas esas muchachas por lo que captaron rápido el mensaje y se fueron.

Haruka me miraba divertida.-Es el precio de ser popular.-Rio.

-Cómo digas.-Murmuré mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

-Ya tranquila, recuerdas? Tú eres mi sirena y siempre será así.- Tomo mi mano y la toco con las yemas de sus dedos.

Levante mi vista y sonreí sinceramente, ella podría tener su gran ego pero no podía negar que una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella era eso.

La noche fue cayendo y mi mal presentimiento fue aumentando en mi mente se repetía esas imágenes.

-Michiru,la princesa y las otras guerreras están aquí también.-Me comento mientras nos dirigíamos a la fogata que se celebraría.

-Debemos estar alerta Haruka, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta reunión.-Ella asintió y nos colocamos alejadas del resto de los alumnos.

Por lo visto la profesora de filosofía era la encargada del evento  
-Michiru, ten lista tu pluma.- Su mirada estaba fija y lo vi, todos en aquella reunión parecían...poseídos.

-Los están hipnotizando.- murmure.

El fuego se avivo y apareció una gran estrella violeta en todos, poco a poco estaba consumiendo la energía vital de ellos.

-¡Detén esta perversa reunión.-Grito una voz, nosotras nos escondimos ,cuando estábamos más resguardadas pudimos notar que se trataba de Sailor Mars que estaba acompañada de Sailor Jupiter.

-La profesora resulto ser una enemiga.-Susurro Haruka.

Asentí.-Creo que están en problemas.-

-Michiru yo me transformare solo por si acaso.-

Antes de que pudieran herirlas gravemente, Sailor Moon junto con las restantes aparecieron al rescate.

.  
Luego de derrotar al enemigo Sailor Moon y las demás estaban compartiendo información, Haruka comenzó a correr y salió entre los árboles.

-Haruka qué haces?- Murmure mientras se alejaba.

Pude ver como Sailor Moon la seguía, esto se parecía a lo que había visto en la mañana.

Sigilosamente las seguí hasta quedar unos metros donde Sailor Moon se detuvo.  
Haruka bajo de un árbol, susurró algo y...no esto no estaba pasando... ella la estaba besando.

.

La carretera estaba deshabitada, miré la luna llena por mi ventana abierta, el viento frió golpeaba mi rostro, el canto de los grillos me hacía sentir aún más sola y eso ocasionaba que los sentimientos que estaba conteniendo brotaran.

Aún no había visto su rostro, a decir verdad no me atrevía a verlo.

-Tonta Haruka.-Susurre por décima vez mientras mis lágrimas volvían a caer.

 _Incluso ahora, sigo deseando que estas palabras que repetidamente digo sean enviadas a ti._

Había tomado mis cosas a las apuradas y llamado a uno de nuestros chóferes para que viniera por mi, quería irme de aquel lugar.

Opte por ir a mi apartamento, no quería ir al de ella, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había visto aunque no había mucho que explicar.

¿Entonces...ella mentía cuándo decía que era la única?

Tome la decisión de no decir ni una palabra para ver hasta donde llegaría su mentira.

.

Deje mis cosas sobre mi cama y me aproxime hacia mi ventana, seguiría con mi misión eso no tenia discusión.

Suspire y tome mi celular del bolso.  
60 llamadas pérdidas de ella, parece que se había percatado rápido de mi ausencia.

De nuevo comenzó a sonar insistentemente, tranquilice mi agitada respiración debido al llanto.

-Si?-Solo pude contestar.

-Michiru, ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!.- Su voz sonaba sumamente enojada.

-Yo...no me sentía bien y decidí regresar.- Susurre.

-¿Te sucedió algo? Demonios, debiste haberme avisado y regresábamos.-

-No, tú tienes que quedarte allí, sabes que debemos recolectar información.-

Suspiro.- Tú eres mi prioridad en este momento y siempre.- Mi respiración se entrecorto.

-Nos vemos mañana, debo descansar.-No la deje responder y corte la llamada.

Levante mi vista hacia al cielo, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultándose.

.

.

.  
4 AM. Marcaba el reloj a mi lado, los últimos acontecimientos se repetían en mi cabeza.  
Hacia un par de minutos había despertado, no sentía ganas de moverme de la cama, intente conciliar el sueño pero unos golpes hicieron que abriera mis ojos, debería estar soñando.

Intente cerrar mis ojos de nuevo... y una vez más golpearon la puerta.

Camine sigilosamente hasta ella.

-¿Quién es? -

-Soy yo, Michiru.-

Abrí mis ojos, era muy temprano y ella no acostumbraba a madrugar.

-Déjame pasar por favor.- Suspire y abrí la puerta, se veía cansada y desalineada.

Me dedico una pequeña mirada y me abrazo.-Estaba preocupada, así que decidí volver, pensé que estarías en el apartamento.-

Correspondí el abrazo y de nuevo las imágenes de aquel beso se hicieron presentes.

 _Quiero que me abraces a mí y solo a mí._

Mi cuerpo se tenso y me aleje de ella.

-Michiru...¿Qué tienes?-

La mire cabizbaja.-Debes tener frió, te prepararé algo caliente.-Dije amablemente, ella solo traía la camisa de mangas cortas y el pantalón del uniforme escolar.

Me observo. -Si, un poco.- Se acercó hasta mi, apoyo su fina mano en mi mejilla y me obligo a que la mirara.-Pero sé como quitarlo.-Susurro a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

¿Cómo besarla, después de verla besar a otra?

Coloque un dedo en sus labios, ella me miro extrañada.- Anda, vas a enfermarte.-

-Es cierto.-Susurro.

Le prepare un té mientras ella me dedicaba unas pequeñas miradas, luego de unos minutos decidimos ir a descansar.

-Tu acomódate, yo enseguida vuelvo.-  
Solo me miro y asintió, fui hasta el baño y me encerré ahí.  
Deseaba llorar y salir, preguntarle porque se había atrevido a besar a la princesa.  
Porqué aún no me lo decía y actuaba como si nada.  
Suspire cansada-Quizás se habrá aburrido de mi.- Seria lo lógico, solo era una simple violinista,pintora, una tonta solitaria... -  
Me mire en el espejo, mi rostro lucia algo cansado, respire hondo y salí del baño.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, Haruka ya se había dormido profundamente así que solo me acomode a un costado, luego de unos minutos el sueño me venció.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, algo, más bien alguien estaba con su cabeza en mi hombro, suspiré profundamente, no podía evitar no sentir tristeza al recordar aquella escena.  
Me deslice lentamente para no despertarla, el sol apenas estaba saliendo así que me daría una ducha para relajarme.

.

.

-Michiru,he invitado a la princesa y las otras guardianas a tu concierto.-Soltó mientras nos disponíamos a desayunar.

-Está bien.-Conteste sin sacar la mirada de la gran ventana de la cocina.

-Has estado con la mirada perdida todo el día.-No conteste.-En realidad desde ayer en la noche has estado extraña.- No respondí.- ¿Seguro qué no tienes algo?-

Tomé mi taza y bebí un poco de café.

-Michiru si tiene que ver con nuestra misión, no te preocupes en su momento encontraremos una manera para...-

-Haruka.-La interrumpí, ella me dedico una mirada sorprendida.

Tome el poco valor que tenía en ese momento.-¿Por qué Haruka?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?...Michiru.- Una por una mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

 _Los sentimientos que no podía convertir en palabras eran remplazados por mis lágrimas_

-Oye Mich...-Intento tomar mi mano pero se la quite.-

-Haruka...yo...vi.- Ella me miro, su ojos demostraron cierto desconcierto.- Te atreviste a besarla!.- Grite.

Ella bajo su vista y me volvió a mirar con sus ojos olivos, intento tocar mi mejilla pero le di la espalda y me dispuse a juntar mi taza para luego marcharme.

-Haruka, no te preocupes.- Hable dándole la espalda.-No volveré a molestarte, no te llamaré ni iré a verte, a menos que sea necesario.- Susurre.

 _"Quisiera que ella sea mía" ese deseo pediría a las brillantes estrellas si pudiera tener uno._

Sorpresivamente ella tomo mi mano y me giro.-Michiru sé que una simple disculpa no bastará.-

No me atrevía a levantar la vista-Perdóname por atarte a mí, sé que soy una aburrida que prefiere la soledad y tocar un tonto violín.- Mis lagrimas caían silenciosamente.

-Nunca he amado a alguien como tu Michiru.-Susurro.

-¿Entonces que fue ese beso Haruka?-Me atreví a levantar mi vista sus ojos me miraban con culpa.

-Solo...solo eso un beso.-Suspiro nerviosa.-

-Oh eso ya lo sabía.- Respondí sarcástica.

-La verdad es que sentí ganas de besarla.-

-He oído suficiente...Haru- Intente soltarme de su agarre pero no cedió.

-Pero no fue lo mismo, no sentí esa descarga eléctrica, esa energía que se apodera de mi cuerpo cuando te beso a ti, Michiru.-

-Siempre es lo mismo Haruka...tu coqueteas con toda chica que ves y ahora besas a la princesa.-

-Yo...no quiero perderte, hemos atravesado varios obstáculos esperando una por la otra.- Suspire, ella me tomo delicadamente de la cintura y deposito sus tiernos labios, luego de unos segundos la mire enfadada.-¿Por qué..-

Tomo mi mano y la llevo a su pecho.-¿Sientes?-Su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de lugar en cualquier momento.-Esto es lo que sucede cada vez que nos besamos y créeme que ninguna chica, princesa o lo que sea podrá provocar esto.-Apoye mi oído en su pecho soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

-Michiru, pasamos miles de eternidades buscándonos, no voy a dejarte por nadie.-Toco mi cabeza suavemente.-Incluso si esta misión fracasa no importa cuantas veces sea, te buscaré.-

Levante mi vista sabía que estaba siendo sincera podía verlo en sus ojos.- Tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar.-Susurre para depositarle un tierno beso.


End file.
